mytotallydramaticseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Brick
Brick McArthur was a contestant on My Total Drama: Revenge of the Island as the main antagonist where he placed 9th. He returned to My Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains and was the winner of the season. Since then, he entered a slump in My Total Drama: TD vs. Custom and My Total Drama: Fans vs. Favorites where he is eliminated early. His potrayer (Survivor321) has since retired the character. Overview Total Drama: Revenge of the Island In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Brick is introduced and builds a strong friendship with B, but just as quickly had a rivalry with Jo. He is shown to be athletic, yet cocky in the race. Regardless, Jo and Dawn beat him there, with himself finishing third. He is later placed on the Toxic Rats, and gets their totem down, giving them a lead. However, the Maggots catch up, and the Rats have to vote someone out. As much as Brick had somewhat irked the team, they found Dakota as useless and voted her out. Brick had also seen the alliance formation of Jo, Lightning, and Cameron, giving him an advantage. In Truth or Laser Shark, Brick looks for the idol, because he knows that Jo and Lightning's alliance will target him. Before that, he easily gains B's loyalty. He finds the idol fast, and puts it in his underwear. He also knew that he needed one more person to get the votes even, he persuades Sam to join him and B, and reluctantly agrees. Brick decides to get Lightning voted off, as he is in another alliance, and a physical threat for the merge. He lies to Lightning that Jo will try to get rid of him as soon as possible, and he will rally votes against her while Lightning throws the challenge. In reality, that would mean Brick, B, and Sam would vote for Lightning, Jo and Cameron would vote Brick or Sam, and Lightning would be blindsided voting for Jo, and Brick wouldn't have to play the idol early. Lightning believes his lies, and decides to do as he said. In the challenge, it is revealed that Brick wet his pants on the first day of school. In the second part of the challenge, he is to complete the last stage in the relay race. He was going to go slow to get rid of Lightning, but he blabbed to Jo to see if it's true. Lightning realizes Brick was lying, so Brick wins the challenge for the Rats. When the Maggots lose, Scott is voted out. In Ice Ice Baby, he says in the confessional that his plan to get rid of Lightning didn't work, but has a Plan B, however it would affect Jo. He notices Jo is an even bigger threat in the merge than Lightning, and is the head of their alliance. He decides to throw the challenge and behave obnoxiously to dogpile votes on himself, and use his idol to vote off Jo. This plan never came into action, as B's determination to win blocked it, and won the challenge for the Rats. In Finders Creepers, he tries his best to win, but is captured early by the spider. However, he ended up winning for the team, but to make the teams even, Chris sent Brick to the Maggots. Zoey is blind to his true nature, and Brick decides to use her. In Backstabbers Ahoy!, Brick is shown at his most evil. He goes outside with Zoey and she tells him how awkward Mike's "acting" is. Brick then has a private conversation with Dawn and Staci, and asks for an alliance. Staci eagerly accepts, but Dawn is skeptical because the alliance targets Zoey. Brick tells her that Zoey called her a freak behind her back, which destroys Dawn and Zoey's friendship. With this alliance, Brick's strategy was to vote off Zoey and then Mike. Meanwhile, B would vote off Jo and Lightning, and the merge would come. Brick would get B to join them and vote off Cameron and Sam. Then, he would make an alliance within an alliance and vote off Staci, then Dawn, and him and B would be final two. However, B tells Brick that he is being gunned for, so Brick gives B his idol. Dawn and Zoey make-up, though, and Brick tries to form an alliance with Zoey and Dawn, and vote off Staci, then Mike. Brick wins the Maggots part one of the challenge, and also helps win it overall. Later on, Sam was voted out on the Rats, but because Brick gave B his idol, he played it on Sam, and eliminated Jo. In Runaway Model, Brick almost has Dawn's loyalty, but Zoey is still conflicted. He contributes a lot in the fashion challenge, and talks to Dawn about the strategy to vote off Staci, but Dawn isn't sure. The Maggots lose the challenge, and Zoey, now fed up with Brick after using her, rallies votes against him. Staci tells her she'd vote for him, and convinces Mike to do so also. Dawn still had to make a choice, but in the end, the entire team voted off Brick, while he voted Staci. Brick doesn't want to accept the fate, but is hurled away into water, and a mutant shark, severely injures him. He is put in casts and wants to be an intern to torture the Maggots, but is instead used as Chris's servant. In A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste, Brick has to get rid of the leftover mutant animals, and Chris gives him a toothbrush to fight them off. However, Brick accidentally pulls out Fang (the mutant shark from the previous episode)'s tooth. He chases him around, gets rid of the animals, but then pollutes the toxic waste in a mine. He makes it lethal for the Maggots, but they survive the challenge. In The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean, Brick makes a brief appearance cleaning the communal washrooms. In Playa des Losers, Brick's intern days have expired, and is hurled to where the eliminated contestants go. Therefore, Brick never got true revenge on the Maggots, and before he is hurled, Fang gets his tooth back, and injures Brick more. Regardless, Fang seemed to leave him alone after that. At the resort, he seems to have cooled down after his elimination. When the eliminated get to vote off a member of the final five, he votes for Lightning, and the jock is eliminated. In MPD vs. Moonchild: The Showdown, Brick votes for Dawn to win, but Mike ends up winning. Category:Males Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Contestants Category:Main Antagonists